A lane departure warning (LDW) system provides the functionality of alerting a driver of a vehicle when the vehicle departs a lane in which it is travelling without use of lane change indicators. In this regard, a LDW system interprets a lane departure without the use of a turn signal (e.g., when the vehicle is travelling at or above a particular speed) to be an unintentional lane departure. Typically, LDW systems may be calibrated for detecting instances of unintentional lane departure based on a known width (e.g., track width and/or overall width) of a vehicle in which a particular LDW system is implemented. Presently, if a warning by a LDW system of a vehicle is needed based on a different track width and/or overall width, existing LDW systems do not offer a solution for appropriately updating/modifying a pre-set track width and/or overall width calibration for the vehicle. For example, when a vehicle equipped with a LDW system is pulling a trailer, the trailer is often wider than the vehicle or the vehicle may have temporary side view mirrors that extend farther away from the vehicle than standard equipment mirrors. Furthermore, the present LDW systems generally do not accommodate for a hitch angle of the attached trailer that may be indicative of trailer sway or other trailer conditions that unintentionally position the trailer outside of the lane in which the vehicle is traveling. Thus, there is a need for a solution to allow a vehicle operator to calibrate a LDW system of a vehicle for a set of parameters at least partially based on a width of a trailer and to operate a LDW system that accounts for the position of an attached the trailer.
These and other aspects, objects, and features of the present invention will be understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art upon studying the following specification, claims, and appended drawings.